Mission forcée
by duneline
Summary: Aaron est mis devant un choix dangereux...Slash/Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Jasonn Bourne et d'Aaron sont la propriété exclusive de Universal Studio.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction me trottinait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et ce, depuis que j'ai vu « Jason Bourne : Legacy ».

Avec le mignon et talentueux Jeremy Renner !

Donc, voici ce que mon cerveau a pondu !

Bonne lecture !

« Mission forcée » :

Au loin, les bruits de la ville commençaient à s'évanouir et il ne restait plus que la rumeur, incessante et paisible, des vagues se mourant sur la plage.

Les cris des enfants, les klaxons des voitures s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et il ne resterait plus que les sons des pas de touristes, sur le sable, à la recherche d'un instant romantique.

L'obscurité grandissait dans le salon de la petite maison et son occupant, immobile, assis sur le canapé, ne montrait aucune vélléité d'éclairer la pièce.

Ses traits, comme ceux d'une statue de pierre, ne trahissait aucune émotion et son regard, bleu d'acier et absent, était fixé sur le mur d'en face.

Une sonnerie de portable résonna dans la salle à vivre et l'homme, avec calme et assurance, se saisit du mobile.

Impassible et maitre de lui, ne se laissant pas submerger par la précipitation ou l'urgence de la situation, il parla :

« -Comment va-t-elle ? »

…..

L'interlocuteur, à l'autre bout du fil, n'eut qu'un vague sourire amusé. Il était sûr que l'homme réagirait ainsi.

« -Elle est avec nous, Aaron. Annonça l'inconnu, au téléphone, d'un ton badin et nonchalent. Elle va bien. Je vois que tes mois de vacances ne t'ont pas émoussé. Discutons « affaire », Aaron. »

Si, cinq minutes auparavant, le visage d'Aaron ne réflétait rien, la donne avait changé : A l'évocation de sa compagne et de la confirmation de sa certitude sur les individus qui la détenaient, une lueur menaçante et dangereuse transparut dans les yeux bleus d'acier de l'ancien angent d'élite.

Tout son corps de se tendit, les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent et une détermination farouche monta en Aaron.

« -Que voulez-vous ? » Fit-il, d'une voix lente et basse.

L'autre fit mine de réfléchir, tentant de jouer avec les nerfs de son interlocuteur et finalement, se décida à livrer l'information :

« -Jason Bourne. Assure-toi que Jason ne soit plus un problème dans l'équation gouvernementale et ta chère doctoresse sera libre. »

Les sourcils d'Aaron se froncèrent, perplexes . Jason Bourne était officiellement mort, selon les autorités et les journalistes.

Mais un détail revint à la mémoire de l'ancien marine : Le corps de Jason Bourne n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Aaron plissa son front, réfrénant une appréhension inhabituelle.

« -Je doute que vous nous laissiez tranquilles. Répliqua-t-il, fermement et l'esprit ailleurs. Vu le mal que vous vous êtes donnés pour me traquer, je ne pense que votre parole vaut quelque chose. »

Jason Bourne. Jason Bourne…Toutes les pensées cohérentes d'Aaron se focalisaient sur sa cible potentiel et évaluaient les chances de réussite et les risques inhérantes à sa future mission.

Le donneur d'ordre se tut, notant le silence d'Aaron et non dupe de son attitude. Il savait que l'ancien marine commençait à envisager les risques de cette traque.

« -Jason Bourne a été la cause de l'élimation de bons agents. Fit-il, conciliant. Nous n'avons rien contre vous, Aaron. Vous avez été mêlé à une croisade, malgré vous, menée par les états d'âme de Bourne. Neutralisez la menace « Bourne » et je vous garantis l'immunité, ainsi qu' à votre petite-amie. La balle est dans votre camps. »

Avant qu'Aaron ne put contester ou répondre, un « clic », sec et bref, signala que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché.

Stoïque, Aaron se rassit sur le canapé et l'expression songeur.

…

L'horloge marqua minuit lorsque le mobile resonna à nouveau. Aaron, toujours aussi impassable et plongé dans le noir de la pièce, décrocha.

Il ne prononça qu'un mot, avant de se lever et de quitter la maison :

« -Oui. »

Avant de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles de la petite ville asiatique qui l'avait accueillis, lui et son amour, il jeta un bref regard sur la maison. Il exhala un profond soupir, conscient que ce qui l'attendait ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Jason Bourne n'était pas une proie comme les autres.

Fin de la première partie.

Reviews ?


End file.
